Mobile devices are continuing to increase in popularity and the processing capabilities of these devices also continue to increase. Accordingly, more and more tasks are being performed on mobile devices. In order to ensure the continued proliferation of mobile devices, extending the life of the batteries used to power the mobile devices is a necessity. Existing computer platforms variously include one or more features for managing the distribution of power to, or use of power by, components of such platforms. Such features may implement various power states, for example, in response to a user-initiated platform suspend or hibernate request. The mobile device may then transition to a power state based on the request. However, the transition period may take a significant amount of time, reducing the advantages of saving power by not permitting the mobile device and platform processing devices to enter a low power state in a timely fashion.